


Weird Connection

by minamishiho



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, pindahaaaan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamishiho/pseuds/minamishiho
Summary: Saat sedang berkumpul bersama di suatu siang yang biasa saja, Piper menjelaskan kenyataan yang membuat Jason dan Leo ngeri setengah mati. My first Heroes of Olympus fic. Jason - Piper - Leo. No pairing but slight Jason X Piper.





	Weird Connection

**A Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Heroes of Olympus series bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Rick Riordan._

_Genre: Friendship, Humor_

_Pairing: No pairing but slight Jason X Piper_

_Timeline: Pokoknya setelah The Lost Hero, entah sebelum ato sesudah Son of Neptune._

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, di suatu siang, Jason, Piper, dan Leo berkumpul bersama-sama. Sejak rencana pembuatan Argo II dan perjalanan mencari Perkemahan Romawi untuk menemukan Percy Jackson ditetapkan, mereka bertiga nyaris tak punya waktu bersama. Piper sibuk mengurus macam-macam hal di Pondok Aphrodite sebelum keberangkatannya nanti, misalnya konselor pengganti (dia menghiraukan Drew yang mengajukan diri dengan pongah, beralasan dia yang mengerti jelas tugas konselor karena pernah memiliki jabatan itu, dan malah memilih Mitchell sebagai penggantinya). Leo bekerja keras di Bungker 9 bersama teman-teman sepondoknya untuk menyelesaikan pembuatan komponen-komponen kapal. Dan Jason memiliki sesi latihan khusus dengan Chiron dan Annabeth.

Tapi siang ini berbeda. Piper yang sudah selesai mengurus pergantian konselor sementara memiliki waktu untuk istirahat sejenak dari kesibukannya yang lain yaitu membongkar perbekalan yang disiapkan teman sepondoknya. Benar, _membongkar,_bukan _menyiapkan._Karena rupanya mereka menganggap bahwa Piper membutuhkan dua lusin pakaian ganti dengan tema berbeda, enam pasang sepatu (dua diantaranya ber-hak 10 senti), dan satu tas khusus berisi alat make up selain benda-benda yang memang harus dibawa dalam perjalanan seperti kantong tidur, botol air, drachma emas, uang mortal biasa, makanan secukupnya, dan persediaan ambrosia serta nektar. Dan itu juga sebenarnya bisa didapat dari tas pinggang ajaib milik Leo jadi sedikit demi sedikit (supaya yang lain tidak tahu), dibantu oleh Lacy, Piper membongkar barang-barang yang dipikirnya tidak penting dari ranselnya. Di lain pihak, Jason diberi waktu istirahat oleh Chiron yang sedang membicarakan masalah ramalan berikutnya (yang harus mereka dapatkan sebelum berangkat nanti) dengan Annabeth. Kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk menemani Leo yang sedang sendirian di Bungker 9, menyelesaikan komponen kapal yang dihiasi kepala Festus, sementara saudara-saudaranya yang lain sedang makan siang.

"Bisa ambilkan kotak baut yang ada di sana?" pinta Leo tanpa menoleh dari proyek yang sedang dia kerjakan. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah salah satu kotak peralatan di bawah meja. Jason yang duduk paling dekat dengan kotak itu mengaduk-aduk dan melemparkan kotak transparan lebih kecil yang berisi baut berbagai jenis dan ukuran kepada pemuda berambut ikal itu. Leo menggumamkan terima kasihnya sambil terus bekerja dan Jason kembali meraih sandwich telur yang sedang dimakannya dari piring di pangkuan Piper.

Piper sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul huruf-huruf Yunani. Saat dia bilang pada Annabeth kalau dia ingin tahu lebih detil soal asal-usul para dewa, putri Athena itu memberinya buku yang sekarang sedang dia pegang. Dahinya berkerut saat dengan susah payah membaca huruf-huruf asing di hadapannya. Memang benar otaknya terprogram untuk membaca huruf Yunani (katanya, sih) tapi tetap saja hanya dengan latihan membaca seminggu Piper tak lantas jadi lancar membaca literatur berbahasa asing itu.

"Hei, aku baru menyadari sesuatu..."

Tiba-tiba saja gadis yang dari tadi diam saja itu berkata dengan nada serius, membuat Jason dan bahkan Leo yang sedang sibuk bekerja menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau sadari?" tanya Jason yang terlebih dahulu buka suara sebelum Leo sempat menanyakan hal yang sama. Piper menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian dengan sorot mata yang amat serius, membuat dua orang itu semakin penasaran.

"Apa kalian ingat kisah asal mula para dewa?" tanya Piper. Jason dan Leo otomatis mengangguk. Mereka belum mengerti apa hubungannya hal yang baru saja disadari Piper dengan asal-usul para dewa.

Jason mengerutkan dahi sambil mengingat kisah yang dia ketahui. "Gaea sang bumi dan Ouranos sang langit adalah dewa yang pertama. Mereka memiliki anak-anak yang bermacam jenisnya: Titan, cyclops, dan lain-lain. Setelah membunuh ayahnya, Ouranos, Titan yang bernama Kronos menjadi raja dewa yang selanjutnya. Dia menelan anak-anaknya sendiri saat baru lahir karena ramalan bahwa anaknya akan menggulingkan takhtanya. Istrinya, Rhea, menyelamatkan bayi terakhir yaitu Zeus dengan menukarnya dengan batu sesaat sebelum Kronos memakannya. Zeus yang tumbuh dewasa menipu ayahnya agar meminum ramuan yang akhirnya membuat sang raja Titan memuntahkan saudara-saudaranya yang tetap hidup dan tumbuh di dalam tubuh ayahnya dan bersama-sama mereka mengalahkan Kronos. Sejak saat itulah masa dewa-dewi Olympia dimulai," ujar Jason. Piper mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya sementara Leo bertambah bingung akan arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Lalu?" tanya Leo yang mulai habis sabar.

"Lalu aku mulai memikirkan silsilah kita," Piper memulai. Dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja terdekat dan kembali menatap serius dua orang di hadapannya. "Kita ini anak-anak para dewa kan? Jadi kita adalah keturunan para dewa yang disebutkan dalam cerita asal mula itu."

Jason dan Leo mulai mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Piper tapi tetap tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya. "Pertama-tama kau, Jason. Kau adalah anak Zeus, jadi otomatis Hera, sponsormu, adalah ibu tirimu. Kronos dan Rhea adalah kakek dan nenekmu. Ouranos dan Gaea adalah buyutmu. Dan Leo... yah, karena Hephaestus adalah anak Zeus dan Hera, jadi dia adalah keponakanmu." Piper mulai menjelaskan. Informasi ini rupanya membuat baik Jason maupun Leo bergidik ngeri. Mereka tidak pernah mempertimbangkan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Tentang hubungan dengan dewa-dewi Olympia dan dewa-dewi diatasnya dan di atasnya lagi. Tapi kenyataan yang paling menghenyakkan adalah kata-kata Piper tentang Leo adalah keponakan Jason.

_Rasanya luar biasa aneh kalau tiba-tiba kau menyadari bahwa sahabatmu, yang seumuran denganmu, sebenarnya adalah keponakanmu_, pikir Jason.

"Dan Leo," Piper melanjutkan, kini menatap tajam Leo, "Hephaestus adalah putra Zeus, jadi Zeus dan Hera adalah kakek nenekmu, Kronos dan Rhea adalah buyutmu, dan Ouranos dan Gaea adalah canggahmu. Dan..." Piper menambahkan dengan ragu, "karena Aphrodite adalah istri Hephaestus, otomatis aku adalah saudara tirimu."

Leo nyaris pingsan menyadari hal-hal ini. Awalnya dia adalah keponakan Jason, itu saja sudah cukup aneh. Kemudian dia adalah saudara tiri Piper, si ratu kecantikan. Lalu yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa Hera, atau si Tia Callida, dewi yang memakai kedok wanita tua yang pernah nyaris membunuhnya saat masih kecil, adalah neneknya.

Masalah dewa-dewaan ini lama-lama bisa membuatnya sinting.

"Lalu aku," Piper tetap melanjutkan, "putri Aphrodite. Konon ibuku adalah dewi Olympia tertua, yang tercipta dari potongan-potongan tubuh Ouranos yang jatuh ke laut, yang menghasilkan buih-buih laut. Dari buih laut itulah ibuku terlahir, jadi..."

"Jadi bisa dibilang Aphrodite adalah dewi yang tercipta dari Ouranos, anak Ouranos. Setingkat dengan Titan. Bibi dari Zeus, ayahku, jadi bisa dibilang kau sendiri adalah... kira-kira, saudara tiri ayahku. Jadi kau..." Jason menyadari dengan perasaan ngeri, "secara silsilah para dewa, adalah bibiku. Dan nenek Leo."

Mereka bertiga terdiam memikirkan kenyataan yang memusingkan sekaligus mengerikan ini. "Jadi sekarang kita sedang memerangi nenekku," gumam Piper.

"Nenek buyutku," Jason menimpali.

"Dan nenek canggahku." Leo merinding saat mengucapkan tiga kata barusan. Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam.

...

Tiba-tiba saja...

"Pfft. A, ahahahahaha!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahaha, ini benar-benar..." Leo tak sanggup menemukan istilah yang tepat karena sibuk tertawa.

"Sinting?" Piper menawarkan.

"Bingo," ujar Jason sambil nyengir. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar satu sama lain. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Piper kembali meraih bukunya, Jason mencomot sandwich dari piring, dan Leo menekuni kepala Festus namun sesekali melirik teman-temannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong untung saja silsilah dewa kita tidak dihitung ya?"tiba-tiba Jason berkata dengan nada serius. Piper dan Leo mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Aku tidak tahan memikirkan kenyataan bahwa selama ini aku bersahabat dengan paman dan nenekku," ujar Leo sambil memasang ekspresi ngeri yang amat meyakinkan. "Dan bahwa selama ini aku menyaksikan paman dan nenekku amat mesra satu sama lain," kali ini dia menambahkan sambil nyengir melihat wajah Jason dan Piper bersemu merah.

_Untung saja darah dewa kami tidak dihitung_, batin Jason dan Piper bersamaan sambil saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka yang sekarang saja sudah cukup aneh, mengingat semua diawali dengan ingatan akan hubungan cinta yang salah.

Rasanya mereka tidak butuh campur tangan masalah silsilah para dewa untuk menambah keruwetan yang sudah ada.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Halo! Ini adalah salah satu cerita yang terwujud dari keinginan gue melarikan diri dari skripsh*t. Dan lagi-lagi mengkhianati status hiatus gue.
> 
> Cerita ini kepikiran sejak baca The Lost Hero pas Aphrodite ngejelasin asal-usulnya ke Piper. Saat itu gue sadar betapa absurdnya hubungan mereka diliat dari silsilah para dewa.
> 
> Yah, mind to RnR?
> 
> New A/N: no comment


End file.
